easkatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ukimies
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Skate Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey I'm here. I won't edit here much though. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk to me. Edits 16:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk to me. Edits 16:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk to me. Edits 16:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually trying to think of a new wiki. All my ideas are taken. :( [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk to me. Edits 16:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. I was thinking about making one like Darth did where we make up a whole storyline and write articles about it. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk to me. Edits 16:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki I had an idea which isn't taken. There is a new game coming out called Sniper: Ghost Warrior. If I make a wiki about it, I will be obligated to buy it. I was going to anyway, but I was going to wait. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk to me. Edits 16:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I won't make that wiki until the game comes out anyway. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk to me. Edits 16:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) quick question do you need an admin by any chance?? 16:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) so not now........:'( ok then Ok i was just being lazy, ill do it from now on. Sorry i was being lazy Thanks. Ahh. Okay. I just saw Talk Page, and figured that was my page to talk. But I get it all now. Thanks! Aye! I Thought this was a great idea, and i have nothing to do at this moment so i searched for some pictures:D Gonna add more and even some info and new topics! 'We need More People!! ' Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC)